Uma noite com você
by Dany Gameover
Summary: Como um simples olhar podia fazê-la sentir-se assim?
1. Chapter 1

Uma Noite com Você

_Como um simples olhar podia fazê-la sentir-se assim?_

Sentada inquieta na cadeira, Sakura esperava que ele não notasse que estava muito nervosa. Na verdade Sasuke sempre parecia saber como ela se sentia. Ele sempre sabia. Mas ela podia fingir certo? Finja que sempre se sentiu totalmente confortável na escuridão, no silencioso restaurante Lexington com sua luz de vela e sua música suave. Finja que não se sentia tímida com a roupa de seda vermelha que marcava seu corpo. Finja que ela sabia como lidar com os olhares que ele continuava dando a ela.

Se ela acreditasse nessa mentira tempo suficiente, talvez pudesse se convencer que tudo era pura verdade. Que sabia como vestir seda e gostava de vinho e até dar um pequeno sorriso sensual ao homem magnífico que olhava fixamente para ela. Mas não pensou que isso iria acontecer.

Sakura usava calça jeans mais confortável possível e um top enquanto ela trabalhava uma fotografia que tirou. Ela preferia que a seda estivesse nela e não na modelo magra que viu pela lente de sua máquina fotográfica. Ela preferia estar montando na chuva e na neve no rancho do seu pai e tirando retratos de um potro recém-nascido—até ajudando a lidar com os potros. Ela preferiria se sujar de sangue e placenta do que lidar com modelos e agentes exigentes. Ela escolheria um dia da semana para fazer essa experiência.

Pelo menos ela saberia como lidar com os cavalos.

"Você não tem que parecer tão nervosa."

Sakura não achou a posição certa. Ela olhou para Sasuke e sorriu um pouco. "Eu não estou acostumada a este tipo de lugar, isto é tudo." Certo, talvez não fosse a verdade completa, mas isso era exatamente que estava sentindo ou não era? Porque não diria de modo algum a Sasuke que a verdadeira razão de estar tão nervosa era ele. Ele tinha o hábito ruim de fazê-la sentir se como uma adolescente fraca quando eles tinham seu primeiro encontro, em vez de vinte e um anos de idade.

Sasuke olhou ao redor e sorriu um pouco. "Eu pensei em ir para o Roadhouse, mas eles não têm crème brulee."

Embora sua barriga estivesse agradavelmente cheia do jantar, o pensamento do crème brulee fez sua boca encher d'água. "Você me convenceu," Sakura disse com um sorriso.

"Você e seus doces." O garçom apareceu e Sakura bebeu seu vinho em silêncio enquanto ele pediu. Só uma sobremesa.

Quando o garçom foi embora, ela olhou para Sasuke e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu espero que você não pense que eu estou compartilhando."

Seus olhos de marrons pálidos saltaram para sua boca e aquele nervosismo retornou. "Eu não estou com fome para sobremesa." Sakura pensou que seu rosto dizia o oposto. Ele parecia que estava com fome, mas ela tinha um pressentimento misterioso que não estava interessado em comida.

Ele estava com fome, certo, mas comida era a última coisa em sua mente. Bem, talvez não a última coisa. Ele podia pensar em algumas fantasias que valia a pena envolvendo a boca de Sakura com o crème brulee.

Assistindo ela comer a rica sobremesa o fez tão duro como se tivesse o alcançado e envolveu sua mão ao redor de seu pênis. Claro, só assistindo Sakura fazer qualquer coisa ficava assim. Ela podia estar sentada em uma mesa fazendo impostos anuais e ele ficaria duro. Mas o olhar em seus olhos quando ela colocou o primeiro pedaço do doce em sua boca, suas pestanas tremularam fechadas e ela gemeu como uma mulher na beira de clímax.

Aquele pensamento só fez seu problema pior. Ele estava morrendo para levá-la fora dali, conseguir algum lugar onde podia ver como ela realmente soava quando gozasse. Conseguir algum lugar sossegado, assim ele poderia desnudá-la daquela seda vermelha e a tocar… E se continuasse pensando assim, ele ficaria preso nesta cadeira durante algum tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ele tinha planos para o resto da noite e não incluíam se sentar aqui esperando seu pênis baixar.

Um outro suave hmmmmm de prazer estalou dos lábios de Sakura e Sasuke perdeu o controle. Ele agarrou sua carteira e tirou algumas notas. O garçom viu e começou andar em sua direção, mas Sasuke não tinha nenhum desejo de esperar por olhou para ele em pé perto de sua cadeira. O garfo estava ainda entre seus lábios. Se ele não soubesse, juraria que ela estava fazendo isto de propósito quando deslizou o garfo lentamente, lambeu até deixá-lo limpo. Ela olhou para a sobremesa na frente dela e disse, "eu não terminei."

"Muito ruim. Do jeito que você é com o doce, você lamberia a tigela até limpá-la se eu deixar," Sasuke rosnou. Ele puxou a cadeira para trás e segurou sua mão. Quando ela permaneceu no lugar, ele a puxou contra ele e deslizou um braço ao redor sua cintura. Seus olhares se encontraram e segurou quando ele abaixou sua boca.

Ela tinha o sabor ricamente decadente de sobremesa, vinho e calor. Calor elevado, não adulterado. Desejo e vacilação, curiosidade e querem que - existisse um milhão de contradições em seu beijo e era o suficiente para deixá-lo louco. Controle recuperado. Ele podia sentir isto, tudo menos quando ela soltou um pequeno gemido ao encostar-se em seu peito. Uma pequena mão deitou contra seu tórax, segurando a lapela de seu terno. Pelas camadas de roupa, ele sentiu o peso morno de seus seios, a pequena suave curva de sua barriga—

"Ah."

Sasuke tirou sua boca longe da dela e olhou para o garçom. "Merda," ele murmurou.

Sakura levantou suas pestanas rosas, revelando olhos verdes esfumaçados com o fogo do desejo. Ela gemeu um pouco e debruçado em direção a ele novamente por só um segundo. Quando ela lembrou onde estavam. Ela ficou vermelha, o rubor rosa suave começando no decote baixo de seu vestido e espalhando para cima em seu rosto.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Sasuke tomou sua mão e a levou para fora do restaurante. A casa nunca pareceu tão longe como agora.


End file.
